Pursuit of the Prey
by Kisekilotus
Summary: His sharp, pearly fangs glistened as a slow, ominous smile spread across the handsome man's lips. "Oh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, hasn't anyone ever told you that when being hunted by a wild canine, never run." ONESHOT  KibaSaku


**Hey so I just finished up a SakuSasu fic and during the last chapter I got the desire to write a KibaSaku oneshot, thus this this right here was born! Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ready for the shock of your lives? Ok here goes- I do not own Naruto. I know, mind blowing right -.-<strong>

* * *

><p>She crouched, posted flat against the tree, her neck twisted as much as possible. She didn't dare move so as not to make a noise, nor to miss one. He watched as her full chest heaved up and down…A light sheen of sweat visible atop the flushed, smooth skin of her collarbone that slanted downward tauntingly, disappearing behind the cloth of her shirt where two, fleshy cupfuls of perfection lay hidden- swollen in yearning for his caresses. Her hand tightly clutched the handle of a metal kunai and her eyes searched wildly within her immobile head. She looked like a wild animal. She looked lovely.<p>

Kiba carefully maneuvered around dead brush, but, despite his caution, accidentally stepped on a dry twig camouflaged by the dirt. The slight noise was all the motivation Sakura needed. Her head jerked slightly and rapidly before she pushed off the trunk and took off in the opposite direction. Her pink hair had long since unraveled from its single braid and now the gently waved locks flew wildly behind her.

Kiba watched her run, his excitement growing rapidly. His canines dug into the flesh of his lips in fond nostalgia; she hadn't run from him this long since their wedding night. His sharp, pearly fangs glistened as a slow, ominous smile spread across the handsome man's lips. "Oh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, hasn't anyone ever told you that when being hunted by a wild canine, never run."

He shot off after her- using All Fours Jutsu to propel himself at a greater speed. Sakura's stride lengthened desperately and her pace increased. She had given up attacking about an hour ago, and thirty minutes after that, had stopped battling him in hand to hand combat. Now the only thing on her mind was to run, and Kiba wouldn't have it any other way.

The beastly man decided to take the higher ground and leapt through treetops, slowly closing in on the swift kunoichi below. Sensing him above her, Sakura looked up just in time to see him dropping down right where she stood. Sakura stopped quickly and jumped back just as he landed and the pursued female began running in the opposite direction. However, Kiba was much quicker and now stood in front of her with an arrogant, dissolute smirk on his lips. The brunette threw a quick punch followed by a kick, both of which Sakura easily avoided by dodging backward. Kiba tried a roundhouse kick, but was blocked by a cross block, grabbed around his ankle, and was nearly destroyed by one of Sakura's devastatingly strong punches sailing straight for his face. Kiba ducked just in time, but Sakura's knuckle grazed his cheek and left a bleeding cut.

The red liquid dripped down quickly, and when it touched his lips he licked the blood with the same smirk floating on his lips. "You could have killed me."

Sakura's jaw was tight, but he could see the fervent glint in her eyes. Without warning he sprung for her, capturing her wrist and twisting her body around so that his frame was pressed against her back. Kiba pushed her forward, her steps quick stumbles to keep from falling, until he had her sandwiched against a tree. He flattened his body against her curves in shameless yearning. Sakura felt the tip of Kiba's nose separating her tresses as he buried his nose in her soft hair, inhaled deeply, and let his eyes roll closed with pleasure. Her shampoo was barely detectable now that the outside air had nested its smell within her locks. Her heightened adrenaline radiated powerfully from her body and the scent drilled into the man's olfaction. A low growl formed in his throat. Her strong, soft body began writhing against him, fueling his throbbing erection. He pushed her tighter into him, unable to take the temptation anymore.

"Game over." He growled quietly, snaking his hand to the top of her shirt. But his lustful growl turned into a snarl when the body below him puffed into a cloud and he slammed into the tree. A kunai sliced through the air and landed less than an inch from his face.

"You didn't think it'd be over that quick, did you?" Sakura smirked, standing behind him.

Kiba whirled around. "The things I'm gonna do to you once I catch you…" He muttered, shaking his head. Sakura's smirk grew into a smile.

"Good luck with that," she winked and shot upward and into the trees. The two had been playing this game for years-for hours on end each time-and Kiba had never wanted Sakura more than he did right now. And he planned to do whatever he could to get her.

"Passing Fang Justu," Kiba called in a raised voice. This was one of the rare moments when Kiba left Akamaru behind, so the solitary man executed the solitary jutsu. Kiba propelled forward like a deadly torpedo, sailing through the air and into the branch where Sakura currently perched.

"Dammit," She swore and freefell to the forest floor. She stumbled in the air to position herself in a way that would minimize injury from her landing. Kiba swerved around and made it to the ground before her, catching her in his arms and spinning several times from the momentum. Sakura's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as the two finally slowed to a stop. Before she could attempt to flee, Kiba dropped to his knees, lay her down roughly on the coarse grass, and pinned her to the ground.

"You're not getting away this time." He took her wrists in each hand and spread her legs wide with his knees. Her chest was heaving harder than before and Kiba didn't even attempt to hide his desirous look for her.

"Damn Sakura," he breathed. She was beautiful. Not just cute, not just sexy. Beautiful. Her green eyes still glinted with excitement, her skin was flushed and shined with the presence of her sweat. Her mouth was parted slightly as she struggled to regain control of her breathing.

Her pink, soft lips gathered into a subtle pout of displeasure. "I hate it when you do this. I've been running around sweating for like an hour now. I'm gross."

Kiba shook his head slowly. "You're beautiful," he breathed again. He saw her fight a smile at his uncharacteristic tenderness, and was pleased with the fact that-despite her enhanced strength-she didn't try to get away.

Typically he would have ravaged her by now-slamming into her with full force and delighting every inch of her body. But right now, as he stared down at her, he felt a deep seated love that surged over that unbridled lust. He bit his lip as he battled to slow himself down. Leaning forward slowly, he nuzzled his nose lightly below her ear then turned his head to place a tender kiss on her neck where his hickey from their passionate round two days ago was still visible.

"That should last 'til next time." Kiba murmured, giving the spot a light lick followed quickly by a short kiss. Sakura gave a content moan, and let her arms wind around his neck, snaking her fingers through his hair.

"Either way, I'm yours forever." She hummed back, taking his ear between her teeth and biting down with barely any pressure. The same overwhelming, ardent sensation he felt while chasing Sakura returned with more intensity as he lay there in the serenity of her embrace. A slow smile spread across his lips pressed lovingly into her neck.

"Yeah," he smiled, pressing his lips once more against the curve of her skin, "mine forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong> **Thanks! =)**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
